What Jealousy Causes
by NikkiandDakota
Summary: There are three new girls in Glee club. Rachel starts to feel threatened by one of them. When she starts to get curious, She ends up finding out a deep, dark secret that could ruin The Girls. Rated T for language. *Note: Has some things from H2O.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Is My Name Ryan Murphy? Nope.

I wanna dedicate this to Jamie, who is nice enough to update my fanfictions until Dakota returns.

FEATURING: Dakota and Jamie! (Also, ME!)

Author's Note: Hi Guys. I haven't posted in a while. This is going to take me foreva to write, and don't expect frequent updates. I don't really have much time, Sorry. I kinda really like mermaids now and H20: Just add water. Also, This is set towards the beginning of season 2. Rachel and Finn broke up.

Summary: There are three new girls in Glee club. Rachel starts to feel threatened by one of them. When she starts to get curious, she ends up finding out a deep, dark secret that could ruin The Girls.

Enjoy.

Chapter 1: Nikki, Dakota, and last but not least...Jamie.

Rachel walked to Glee Club. Her favorite part of the day. She sat down and heard upcoming gossip.

_I heard there's two from Austria._

_It's Australia, Britt._

_Oh, right._

Rachel rolled her eyes, but then saw Finn. Her heart leapt, he looked so amazing in the light.

"Hi, guys," Mr. Schue said, interrupting Rachel from her thoughts. "We have _three_ new Glee Club members," he said, introducing three beautiful girls.

"This is Jamie," he motioned. She had pretty brown eyes, and long dirty blonde hair, trailing down to her waist. She smiled, and showed a small wave.

"This is Dakota," he motioned to a beautiful, thin girl. She was gorgeous. She had long, wavy, brunette hair, and wide brown eyes.

Then, the last. "This is Nicole," he motioned to a girl. She was really pretty. She had green hazel eyes, and long dark, _dark_ brunette hair. Almost black.

"Call me Nikki," she said. She had a strong Australian accent.

The bell rang. Everyone left. Jamie and Nikki were talking to each other outside, and Rachel couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"I bet Dakota likes him," Nikki giggled.

"It's like her to find love here, it's not like Australia," Jamie said, Rachel noticing her British accent.

Rachel felt her hands ball into fists. Finn was _hers_. Not this Dakota person's! Dakota had made her first enemy.

Jamie and Nikki were having a sleepover.

"It was rather peculiar how that Rachel chick was watching us today," Nikki admitted.

"Yeah, I know," Jamie said.

"Do you think she-" Nikki started to ask, but Jamie stopped her.

"She couldn't," Jamie interrupted.

"Yeah you're right," Nikki said.

"Let's ring D," Jamie suggested.

"Alright, I'm thirsty," Nikki said, walking downstairs.

Rachel sat in her downstairs, trapped in her thoughts. **_Someone needs to teach that Dakota chick some manners. Finn is MINE. Not hers. MINE._**

Her phone started to ring, startling Rachel.

"Hello?"

_Hi Rachel._

"Hi Finn!" she screamed.

_Um, Ow. Jeez Rachel._

"Sorry," she whispered.

_Well, I'm sorry, Rachel. But I think our break...needs to be permanent._

Silence.

Rachel hung up. She hated Dakota Lurea Lauren.

Nikki and Jamie were walking by the lake, wearing bikinis. Their pinkies were linked.

Rachel was watching.

They ran into the water.

**_Oh. My. God. _**

Jamie and Nikki swam up together.

"I miss the ocean," Nikki sighed.

"Same," Jamie whispered.

They went under.

Rachel Berry knew a huge secret. One thing. Was Dakota the same? If so, Dakota better pray she wouldn't tell.

_

Nikki and Dakota walked into Glee Club. Jamie smiled as her greeting to them.

"Jamie and I went for a swim this morning," Nikki said.

"Yeah, the water is really nice here. Even in November," Jamie said.

Dakota smiled. "Why don't we all swim after school?" she offered.

Nikki and Jamie grinned and nodded.

Glee Club flew by. Rachel was a total creep. Nikki and Dakota started to notice. Nikki caught up with Dakota after Glee.

"Rachel was staring at us," Nikki said.

"Oh God, what if she knows our secret?" Dakota whined.

"She can't," Nikki explained.

Rachel walked over. "Hi. I didn't get to formally introduce myself. I am Rachel Barbra Berry."

"Hi, I'm Nikki Gonzalez," Nikki said curtly.

"Dakota Lauren," Dakota whispered. Rachel heard a British accent.

"Nice to meet you." Rachel said, then glared at them and walked away.

Nikki was swimming underwater. It always cleared her mind. She looked out, noticing a small figure.

Watching her.

_Oh. My. God._

Nikki tried to get a glimpse of the figure. She swam a bit closer. It was Dakota. Nikki screamed, underwater of course. She pointed up, and they swam up together.

"You scared the living shit out of me!" Nikki shouted.

"Shhh!" Dakota demanded. "Someone will hear us,"

"Whatever," Nikki growled.

"Guess what!" Dakota whispered.

Nikki rolled her eyes. "What?"

"Finn Frickin' Hudson asked me out on a date!" Dakota shrieked.

Jamie smiled, she was wearing her blue bikini as someone walked up behind her.

"Goin' for a swim?" the boy asked.

Jamie made a weird face. "Uh. I was gonna- I'm sorry but do I know you?" she asked.

The boy made a face. "Nope. I'm Noah Puckerman. Call me Puck."

Jamie smiled. "Jamie Crimsin."

"_Awesome_ last name. It sound a bit like crimson." Puck smiled.

Jamie nodded nervously.

"So, wanna take a dip with me?" he asked slyly, raising an eyebrow.

Jamie frowned, and asked, "Where's your bathing suit?"

"It's called skinny dipping, sweetheart," he added quickly, and ended with a wink, grinning flirtatiously.

Jamie made a disgusting look, she shook her head. "No Thanks."

"Okay, whatever," Puck said.

"Maybe another time?" the blonde asked.

Puck winked, grinned, and nodded, then he walked away.

Jamie took a deep breathe in. She walked to the dock. She got to the end and dove in.

"At last," she whispered.

Rachel smiled. She was at Matt's house.

**___All according to plan..._**

"I'm really glad you decided to come over today," Matt flirted, rubbing the sides of Rachel's hips.

"Me too," she agreed.

"My parent's won't be home until eight. Why don't you have dinner with me?" he asked.

**___I feel terrible.._**

Rachel nodded nervously. Then, Matt started to kiss her neck. Rachel smiled a little, pulling away.

"Are you okay? You seem tense," he whispered.

Rachel shut him up with a kiss. They had uneven breathing. Before she knew it, she had done the worst thing possible. Slept with a guy whom she had zero feelings for.

Nikki, Jamie, and Dakota swam together. Evenly. It was amazing underwater. Like, they were meant to be there. Nikki turned and smiled to Jamie and noticed Dakota smiling at her. Then, they noticed a school of fish. They swam over.

Dakota stared in awe at them.

_Amazing. _Dakota thought.

About, an hour or so later, they were dry and on shore.

"You guys up for a sleepover at my house tonight? I hear there's a full moon," Nikki requested.

Dakota smiled. "Of course."

Jamie smiled too, "Duh. You know I'm always up for a night with my B.F.F.s."

Nikki nodded. "Okay."

_

_**And with that, I end the first chapter of "What Jealousy Causes." I hope you all review. I will take requests too. I want at least 2 reviews for this. PLEASE review! Once again I dedicate this to my loyal friend Jamie. Read her stories too! She's one hell of a writer: RoseHale92. **_**  
**_**~Nikki**_**  
**_**Luv ya Jamie! ← **__Love you too Nik! :D - Jamie_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

Author's Note: Thank You all for the reviews! It means a lot. You can request couples you'd like me to write, plus I might think of starting a new story for any requests. Oh and, I heard a rumor saying Kurt's boyfriend for season 2 is a jock named Sam. Hehe, SamxKurt in this. But shall be over soon... ENJOY!

Episode 2

Jamie, Dakota, and Nikki were performing. It was their first.

_In the back of the car, on the way to the bar.  
I got you want my lips, i got you on my flips.  
At the foot of the stairs, with my fingers in your hair.  
Baby, this is it._

Dakota was really nervous. Her date was perfect and ended...

***FLASHBACK:***  
Dakota smiled.  
"Are you serious?"  
Finn nodded, and sipped his Pepsi. "Are you quite sure you don't want a drink?"  
"No," Dakota assured him. "I'm fine."  
"So..." Finn started, and trailed off. "I think your pretty."  
Dakota blushed. "T-Thanks," she whispered.  
"Wanna make out?" Finn asked slyly.  
"Uh, Sure," Dakota said.  
So they went on the couch and made out. Perfectly harmless. Plus tongue.

***END FLASHBACK:***

Finn and Dakota were pretty much going steady. She was still keeping her secret from him.

_She won't ever get enough, once she gets a little touch.  
If I had it my way, you know that I'd make her say_

The song ended. Nikki had done the vocals and Jamie choreographed. Dakota felt she didn't do anything. Applause still rang out. Dakota smiled, and sat down next to Finn. He kissed her lips lightly.

"You did great," he whispered. When the bell rang, Dakota and Finn were frozen.

Jamie got up and started to walk away. "Hey," a voice whispered behind her.

"Oh, hi," Jamie whispered to Puck.

"So, Wanna swim together later?" Puck flirted suggestively.

"No, No. I – uh – can't," she demanded.

"Um. Are you afraid I'll be nude?" he asked.

"It's not that," she pleaded.

"Fine," he said. "You know, I've never met a girl like you before. You're unique."

Jamie stared. She kissed his cheek. "Then, you won't be offended when I say, let's have dinner at my house tonight."

Puck smiled. "That'd be great."

She scribbled her phone number, and house address on a piece of paper. "See you then," she smiled.

Nikki stared at a boy wearing Prada, with a H O T jock. She walked over.

"Hello. I'm Nikki," she smiled brightly at them.

"I'm Kurt Hummel," The boy in Prada whispered funnily.

"Sam Krind," the jock said.

Nikki raised her eyebrows.

"Your performance was _fabulous_!" Kurt gushed in his funny voice.

Dakota and Finn were over at his house. (He had moved in with Kurt's family) Finn smiled flirtatiously.

"I really like you."

"I really, _really _like you." Dakota whispered back, moving in for a kiss.

Finn pushed her forward a bit by accident– as he wanted to kiss her also. She fell, and dumped a glass of water, on her _head_.

"Shit!" Dakota whimpered. She ran, looking for a bathroom.

**_8,7,6_**

She opened the door and quickly locked it. Then, her body disappeared and was given a light pink tail and bra. She fell over.

Finn scrambled and tried to open the door.

"Dakota?" He demanded. "Are you okay?"

The door bell rang. Jamie ran to the door.

"Hi," she whispered opening the door.

"Hey," Puck responded.

"I made pizza!" She announced lightly, starstruck.

He smiled. "Perfect."

As they finished, Push smiled. "_Best_ freaking pizza I've _ever_ eaten."

Jamie smiled. She got up, walked over, and planted a huge kiss on his lips. Puck obviously misunderstood, and lead her to the couch. There, kisses were filled with passion.

Nikki put her hands on her hips. Her and Sam were finally alone. Kurt had to leave, his father was taking him to a movie for some father/son bonding. They were in Sam's car, chatting.

"So you play sports?" she asked.

"Yes. I play football."

"You totally have the muscle," she flirted, cocking an eyebrow.

"Thanks," Sam said. He hated to admit it, but her accent was so adorable.

Nikki noticed the silence and took matters into her own. She put her hand on his neck, and kissed him. Sam kissed her back, his hands on her hips. No one would regret. They made out in Sam's car.

Sam stopped. "Nikki?"

"Yes?"

"I'm bisexual."

Rachel sat on her toilet, a tight lump in her throat. She was holding a white piece of plastic in her hands. She stared. "Two pink lines. Oh. My. God," she whispered, and started to cry. Rachel Berry was pregnant.

"Dakota open up, it's just water." Finn pleaded.

"Sorry, water- gives me hives!" Dakota bargained.

"Uh, Okay." Finn said, dazed, giving up.

Dakota was hesitant with her tail in front of her. She grabbed toilet paper and started to get it dry.

"Thank God," she whispered as her tail went away, giving her feet a chance to breathe.

_

**That's All People! I know it was a bit small, but It's all I can write in 40 minutes. Sorry! Updates shall be made in a couple days! Bye~ Nikki** – _you're welcome :D - Jamie. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I wish I owned Glee! But I don't.

**Author**: Nikki

**Beta-ed by**: RoseHale92 ~ Jamie

**Author's Note**: I got a review saying someone was wondering what happened to Rachel, well she's pregnant. That's about it, but I guess you could called her obsessed too. Heehee. Also, if you get easily offended with abortion, please don't read. This isn't supposed to be about pregnancy, so I think you get the point. Oh, and if you read this..._REVIEW_. I need reviews, it tells me who likes it and who doesn't. Thanks!

_

Rachel knew what to do. She went to Wet Seal, and bought a tight mini skirt, and spaghetti strapped top. She also got 5-inch high heels. She dressed herself, and drove to Mr. Finn Hudson's house. She knocked, and Kurt opened the door.

"Rachel?" he shrieked.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Can I speak with Finn?"

"He's not home. He's with Dakota. At the movies," Kurt whimpered.

Rachel stroked Kurt's neck. "Well. I got all dressed up," she sniffled. "Now it's going to get wasted."

Kurt stared at her awkwardly. "Please leave."

"God dammit Kurt Hummel!" she screamed, and forced herself onto him, and made out with him against his will. At the same moment, Finn Hudson got out of the car and stared in amazement.

Nikki ran to the beach with Jamie. She stopped. "Dude."

"What?" Jamie asked.

"Sam dumped Kurt this morning," she whispered. Then, her voice got more excited. "For me!"

"Ha, ha. Now hurry up, I wanna swim. It's been ages since I've seen my– " Jamie started, but was interrupted.

"Hey guys," Puck said. Sam and Kurt were with him. Nikki looked at Kurt and blushed.

"Hi Puck," Jamie said, walking over and hugging him tightly.

"Hey Puck, Sam, Kurt," Nikki greeted shyly.

"Wanna swim with us?" Kurt asked, mostly focused on Jamie.

"Can't," Jamie said. Puck pulled Jamie away.

"Why won't you ever swim with us?" he asked softly, but firm.

"Puck, I-I, I can't tell you," Jamie whispered.

"Why? I wanna have an honest relationship with you," he whispered.

"Puck, listen to me. This is too big of a secret to just _tell_ you." She murmured.

"Why?" Puck demanded.

"Noah. Listen to me. You're so sweet, it's just..." Jamie whispered, trailing off.

"What?"

"Wait a minute," Jamie said, and walked over to Nikki. She then pulled Nikki away. "Puck isn't giving up."

"Hang on," Nikki said. "Puck! Some here." Puck walked over, annoyed. She whispered something in his ear, and he nodded.

Puck pulled Jamie away and whispered, "Why didn't you just tell me your bathing suit makes your boobs fall out easily?"

Jamie shot a glare at Nikki. Nikki shrugged, smirking. "It's embarrassing. And I can't swim with you. I'll talk to you later," she said.

Nikki walked over and hugged Sam, then jogged away with Jamie. They ran to the dock and dove off.

Rachel stopped and put her hands on her hips. Then, she winked. She turned around and saw Finn and Dakota.

"Oh, hello Finn." Rachel said, looking Finn up and down.

She glared at Dakota.

"Hey Rach," he said awkwardly.

Rachel smiled at Finn, and turned around. "Kurt, could I get some water?"

Kurt blinked, still in shock of tasting the tongue of his rival.

"Sure, but I actually have to go. I'm meeting Sam and Puck at the dock," he replied nervously, then ran inside and came out. He gave Rachel the water bottle, and left in his car.

Rachel started to drink her water, and then dropped it on the ground, spilling it all over Dakota.

Rachel pretended to care, and screamed, "I'm so sorry!"

Dakota ran inside.__

_**7, 6, 5**_.

She tried to find a room, but she wasn't quite familiar with the house. She went by the steps_**. **_

_**3, 2, 1**_.

Dakota's light pink tail was back. She fell down that steps, mid-transformation.

Nikki and Jamie were swimming together, looking at fishes. Jamie's tail and bra were bright purple, while Nikki's tail and bra was a bright teal. They smiled at each other, but then saw a boat coming. Several people jumped in the water.

Jamie looked at Nikki, and pulled her out of shock. They swam quickly to a nearby cave. They got a few boulders, which blocked anything out. They decided to swim deeper into the cave. Jamie and Nikki looked up to see a light, they swam up, and gasped for air. They weren't out of breathe, but they still needed air.

"Jamie, this cave is so..._beautiful_, " Nikki marveled.

"I know, it has blue water and_ everything._" She started to speak slower.

They grinned at each other.

"Just like the one we were transformed in," they said in unison.

**Author's Note 2: Please, ****Please********, **_**Please**_****** r****eview! I only have 3 and nobody would want to read a story with only 3 reviews. Even if it's anonymous, still review! I love to read them, and I love this story. Thanks! And if you want to see anything happen, or any couples you wanna see, review it!**


End file.
